Die ! Die ! Die !
by cadaveric wanness
Summary: Songfic sur Die ! Die ! My darling ! de Metallica. Deathfic. Rating T pour la violence. "Il se souvint qu'il marchait dans la rue, quand soudain quelque chose avait violemment percuté l'arrière de son crâne. Puis il avait perdu connaissance. Et maintenant il était là. Pourquoi ?"


**Titre : **Die ! Die ! Die !

**Auteur : **Cadaveric Wanness, c'est à dire moi, et l'autre moi, et la troisième moi

**Pairing :** Hm... peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y'en ai... enfin vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimer : **Si les personnages de YuYu Hakusho m'appartenait, j'en aurai pas fait ce que Yoshihiro Togashi en a fait... mais je crois que j'aurais été la seule à aimer l'histoire, donc c'est mieux ainsi.

**Note : **Les deathfic c'est pourtant pas mon genre... mais étrangement c'est ce que m'a inspiré la chanson Die ! Die ! My darling ! de Metallica. Étrange.

* * *

Hiei s'éveilla. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi de façon naturelle. Son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à analyser la situation. Il se concentra et parvint à distinguer la pièce dans laquel il se trouvait. C'était une cave, qui lui était étrangement familière. Il sentit qu'il était assis, attaché à une chaise. Ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos. Il était baillonné. Ses souvenirs revinrent petit à petit tandis que son angoisse montait inexorablement. Il se souvint qu'il marchait dans la rue, quand soudain quelque chose avait violemment percuté l'arrière de son crâne. Il était parvenu à rester conscient suffisament longtemps pour sentir que quelqu'un le portait. Mais il n'était pas arrivé pas à voir qui. Puis il avait perdu connaissance. Et maintenant il était là. Pourquoi ?

_Die, die, die my darling !_

Il n'avait pas entendu les premières notes de la chanson, aussi sursauta-t-il, autant que faire se peut quand on est attaché sur une chaise, en entendant les paroles.

_Don't utter a single word..._

On retira le bâillon, mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

_Die, die, die my darling !_

Quelque chose de pointu et de froid s'enfonça dans sa chair, au dessus de sa hanche.

_Just shut your pretty eyes._

Une main carressa délicatement sa joue.

_I__'ll be seeing you again,_

il ne vit, ne sentit plus rien, mis à part la douleur.

_I'll be seeing you... in Hell !_

On l'embrassa dans le cou.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, dans un baiser délicat

_Your future's in an oblong box_

On déchira son T-shirt pour qu'il se retrouve torse nu.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

On caressa son torse dénudé.

_You s__hould have seen it a-coming on._

Il put voir le visage de celui qui jouait ainsi avec lui.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Il parvint à émettre un son, sans pour autant articuler la moindre phrase correcte.

_Had to know it was in your card._

L'autre personne posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. «Chhh...»

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la victime.

_Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl !_

«Ne pleure pas, ma chérie.» chuchota l'autre personne.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

À nouveau, il fût embrasser.

_And n__ow your life drains on that floor._

La douleur était affreuse, mais il ne parvenait pas à crier. L'autre personne le détacha, et il chuta sur le sol.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

L'autre s'allongea sur le ventre, au sol, à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, la tête entre les mains.

_Die, die, die my darling !_

Hiei entendit plus qu'il ne vit son agresseur chanter ces paroles.

_Don't utter a single word._

L'autre personne le regarda avec insistance.

_Die, die, die my darling !_

Hiei lui rendit son regard, malgré la douleur.

_Just shut your pretty mouth._

L'autre personne lui sourit, lèvres closes.

_I'll be seeing you again,_

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux un court instant.

_I'll be seeing you... in Hell !_

L'autre personne effleura du bout des doigts la flaque de sang qui se répandait autour de Hiei.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Le coeur de hiei battait beaucoup trop vite.

_Your future's in an oblong box._

Son sang quittait peu à peu son corps, en même temps que sa vie.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

La douleur se fit plus violente.

_You s__hould have seen it a-coming on._

Il ne vit plus rien, il était aveugle.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce fût à ce moment-là qu'un gémissement étouffé lui échappa.

_Had to know it was in your card._

L'autre personne rit.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Hiei tenta de se concentrer, afin de pouvoir voire une dernière fois.

_Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl !_

Il n'y parvint pas. L'autre personne chanta le mot «girl».

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

Hiei comprit alors que c'était lui qui l'autre personne appelé ainsi.

_And n__ow your life drains on the floor._

Il eut une sorte de hoquet de douleur.

_Don't cry to me, oh baby !_

L'autre personne passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa victime. Ce geste aurait été très tendre, dans d'autre circonstance.

_Die, die, die my darling !_

Hiei entendit l'autre personne s'éloigner. Sans vraiment qu'il comprenne pourquoi, sa peur se fit plus forte.

_Don't utter a single word._

Il sentit qu'on couvrait son corps d'un draps.

_Die, die, die my darling !_

La chaleur du tissu lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était glacé.

_Just shut your pretty mouth._

Il ouvrit la bouche, par réflexe, bien que ce geste fut totalement inutile.

_I'll be seeing you again,_

Il se surprit à prier pour que cette phrase soit vrai.

_I'll be seeing you... in Hell !_

Il songea que la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent était sans doute la pire des brûlures.

_Die, die, die !_

«Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.»

_Die, die, die !_

«Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi.»

_Die, die, die !_

«Il ne faut jamais, jamais dire non à Yoko.»

_She's died. _


End file.
